The present disclosure relates to composites. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to composites of mixed organic-inorganic components.
There is an increasing interest in mixed inorganic/organic composite systems due to the property benefits each of the individual constituents confers on the composite material. One particular area of interest is silver nanoparticle (AgNP)-laden polymer composites. Such composites may be useful in antimicrobial applications, biosensor materials, composite fibers, cryogenic superconducting materials, cosmetic products, and electronic components. The unique properties of AgNPs, including size and shape-dependent optical, electrical, and magnetic properties, has resulted in increasing usage in consumer and medical products.
Many methods for the manufacture of metal/polymer nanostructured materials require pre-fabrication of metal nanoparticles by reduction of a metal salt precursor prior to incorporation into polymer matrices. For example, conventional methods for making silver/polymer nanostructured materials, in particular, generally require melt mixing or extrusion of silver nanoparticles (AgNPs) in polymer matrices. Unfortunately, these methods often suffer from silver nanoparticle aggregation.